Kirby VS Pac-Man
Kirby vs Pac-Man '''is a fight by TendoTheGamer. Pac-Man Kirby Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Untitled drawing by mariovssonicfan-d8g49y4.png|MarioVsSonicFan Description Two of the most famous gluttons in gaming, Kirby and Pac-Man! Who will take the cake (kek) in this battle? Find out! Interlude (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88%7C Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Throughout the history of fiction, two characters have been more..gluttony then the others. '''Boomstick: Like Kirby, hero of Dreamland. Wiz: And Pac-Man, ghost eater. Boomstick: I'm Boomstick, and he's Wiz. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, combat, and skills, and see who would win in a Death Battle. Kirby (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWCLJ95EdLA%7C Green Greens - Kirby's Return to Dreamland Wiz: The Star Warriors. A powerful race of fighters, who after many battles and wars, came to be almost entirely wiped out. Few remain, today. Boomstick: But all of them are pathetic compared to the pink blackhole, Kirby. Wiz: They aren't pathetic, Boomstick. Meta Knight is planet busting powered, and around Sonic the Hedgehog's speed. Boomstick: Kirby makes them look like rusty eggplants. And then he eats the rusty eggplants. Wiz: Anyways, Kirby came to Dreamland, befriending Tiff and Tuff, and becoming arch nemesis to King Dedede. Kirby and Dedede battled several times, primarily over King Dedede stealing all the food from Dreamland. Boomstick: Except Dedede got his butt handed to him after the duels..Yet for some stupid reason, kept doing it. Wiz: Now, Kirby isn't a force to be reckoned with. One time, he wiped out over thousands of enemies over a cake. Which is quite stupid of him, but he did it. Boomstick: Alongside devouring everything, the pink puffball also has Copy Abilities that he can get from certain enemies he eats to death. Wiz: There are several of these, including the: *Sword *Cutter *Fighter *Beam *Fire *Ice *Bomb *Hammer *Metal *Ninja *Needle *Spear *Leaf *Water *Tornado *Stone *Spark *Wheel *Whip *Wing *Animal *Bubble *Circus *Clean *Archer *High Jump *Laser *Magic *Ghost Boomstick: As if he wasn't OP enough.. Wiz: He also has Super Abilities, which we will be including only the Ultra Sword. And we'll be using the Hypernova. Boomstick: The Ultra Sword is a giant sword of death, being able to cut through mountains, enemies, ropes, and tons of stuff! Wiz: And the Hypernova turns Kirby into a black hole. Not litteraly, but a lot like one...Actually, that is kind of litteral. Boomstick: And now for da feats! *Has defeated tons of foes, including Marx, Magolor, King Dedede, ect *Almost destroyed his home planet with a single punch *Once did destroy it with a single punch *Threw a frying pan with a Popon on it over the sun, and back to him perfectly cooked *Once devoured/murdered over thousands of enemies/foes/random innocents over a cake *Has defeated Galaxia Knight, who was originally one of the most powerful warriors in the universe *Once defeated Dark Nebula in a black hole, which takes a ton of Math and Science to figure out how that worked Wiz: Ah, this is gonna take a lot of confusion. Boomstick: Wiz, you do the science. Wiz: Alright, I found info online about this. You see, the frying pan is Kirby's biggest feat. Throwing a monster that is 3,5 tons, over the sun, and back to where they are would mean he threw him so powerfully, he sent him 143 times the speed of light through space, over the sun. That is EXTREMELY powerful. Boomstick: And in the Kirby Manga, Kirby actually destroyed Pop Star. Wiz: You see, Kirby cracked the planet majorly in the game. But he destroyed it in the Manga, somehow. Pop Star has the same mass as earth. How do we know? Simple. Adeline. She is a normal human, who is able to be on earth and walk at normal gravity, meaning Kirby punched 53 quadrillion megatons, which a punch that could blow up our home planet. Boomstick: Holy crap..But he's like..A pink puffball. Wiz: I'm pretty sure this is death itself, Boomstick. Kirby: "Poyo!" Pac-Man (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoOX2_9Cblc%7C Pac-Man - Super Smash Bros. 3DS) Wiz: Tons of years ago, four ghost by the names Inky, Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde attacked Pac-Man..uh..a.. Boomstick: Pizza with a slice taken out of it! Wiz: That works. They attacked Pac-Man in a big maze. Pac-Man defeated the four ghost, alongside escaping the maze, and fell in love with Ms. Pac-Man, and had a family with her, with their son Pac-Man Jr. Boomstick: Aww, pizzas with slices taken out of eachother family! Wiz: Pac-Man has several abilities, including the Pac-Dot Shoot, which also has the Super Pac-Dot Shoot, where he fires a Pac-Dot at a foe. Boomstick: Psh..The Butt Bounce? Hah! Wait, I have an idea. Remember that time with Ryu? Wiz: Don't do it.. Boomstick: Translating from English to Japanese, to African, to Latin, back to Japanese, and back to English..Totsuzen GAT..? Oh come on, I wanted something entertaining! Wiz: He also has the Rev Roll, which is basically just Pac-Man's take on the Spin Dash. Boomstick: And..the Punch..Wow, what a great inspiring name. Punch. A name that screams creativity. PUNCH. A NAME THAT SHOULD BE PRESIDENT! PUNCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wiz: Appearing in the Ghostly Adventures Series, Power Berries. These give Pac-Man special powers, that can help him counter out Kirby's abilities. Boomstick: Oh great, another list: *Ice Berry *Flight Berry *Titanium Berry *Pac-Zilla Berry *Chameleon Berry *Fire Berry *Drill Berry *Garlic Berry *Boulder Berry *Close Combat Berry *Galeforce Berry *Rubber Berry *Elder Berry *Planet Berry Wiz: His most powerful berry is the Planet Berry, which turns him into a planet. This makes him able to eat Ghost Meteors, which have the power to not only destroy Pac-Man's planet, but even the Ghost World. Boomstick: And he has a Mokujin like mech, that he piloted in Street Fighter vs Tekken. Wiz: Which Mokujin litteraly means tree person. This is a very powerful mech, which helps him in combat. Boomstick: And he carries random items from Namco Games, fruits, car keys, fire hydrants, trampolines, those gravity thingies that pull things to you, and even a berry that turns him into a giant 2D Pac-Man of destruction! Wiz: The Boss Galaga beam, actually. Boomstick: Same thing. ' ''Pac-Man: "Did someone say cake?" Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to settle this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fight (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWCLJ95EdLA%7C Green Greens - Kirby's Return to Dreamland Tournament Arena Stage - Day Time In the arena, a tournament was going on. The announcer yelled "FOR OUR NEXT BATTLE..KIRBY, HERO OF DREAMLAND, VS PAC-MAN, THE GHOST EATER!" Kirby ran into the arena, as he then walked onto the platform, and began saying "Hi!" to all the fans cheering. On the other side, Pac-Man runs through, and jumps onto the stage, as the crowd cheers him on. Kirby then saw Pac-Man, having a flash back of the OMM (on a blog on my profile), that happened over the cake. Kirby was rather angry about this, and Pac-Man looked, seeing his foe, thinking the same thing. They both were then angry, and both were ready to kill eachother. FIGHT! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dFDF3SXFLc%7C Deadly Six Theme - Sonic Lost World) Kirby and Pac-Man run at each other, as Kirby slides at the Ghost Eater, but the yellow one jumped over him. Pac-Man drops a Fire Hydrant, which knocked Kirby away, as it begins shooting water. Kirby inhales the water, and becomes Water Kirby, Water Kirby surfed at Pac-Man, and then blast him with water. In the crowd, a worker at IGN yells "7.8/10! TOO MUCH WATER!". Blastoise, who was standing next to him, puts him in a cannon and shoots him into the sky. Pac-Man then eats a Ice Berry, and flies at Kirby. Kirby tries to make a tornado swirl of water, but Pac-Man freezes it, only to realize he trapped himself in the ice. Kirby summoned a Fire Ability out of his stomach dimension, and blast the ice with fire, as Pac-Man was blasted out of it, burned. (Cues: Boss - Kirby and the Amazing Mirror) Kirby and Pac-Man both got rid of their cccurrent power, and then prepare to get a new one. Kirby becomes Fighter Kirby, using his stomach dimension, while Pac-Man ate a metalic berry, turning him into Titanium Pac-Man. Kirby charged up a Hadouken (Not sure if that's the name of Fighter Kirby's Hadouken attack). He then fired it, but it bounced off Pac-Man, as he uses his magnet to bring Kirby to him, and then drills into the ground. Kirby looked around, as Pac-Man stabbed through the ground hitting Kirby, and starts to drill again. In the crowd, King Dedede is yelling "C'MON YELLOW THING! CLOBBER DAT KIRBY! Wait..I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO GET HIM! DON'T CLOBBER DAT KIRBY! LEMME GET IN THERE!", as Bandana Dee had to try and hold him off from jumping into the arena. Kirby then becomes Animal Kirby, and digs into the ground. Both dig around, until Pac-Man is uppercutted out of the ground, turning back to normal, as Kirby jumps out, clawing Pac-Man as he landed. Kirby got rid of his ability, as he inhaled the almost melted entirely remains of the ice from earlier, becoming Ice Kirby, as Pac-Man eats a berry turning him into Fire Pac-Man. The two colided in a fire breath vs ice breath clash, as then the ground began to burn, while freeze..somehow.. Fire Pac-Man then dashed at Kirby, after the clash stopped, but Kirby froze Pac-Man, and then got his Hammer Ability. He then began to smash Pac-Man rapidly, as Pac-Man jumped out of the way before he was hurt too much. He then fires Pac-Dots at the pink puffball, only to have them wacked back at him. But the Ghost Eater opened his mouth, eating them. Pac-Man then eats another berry, turning him into Chameleon Pac-Man, as he grabbed Kirby by the foot with his tounge, and began spinning around. Chameleon Pac-Man threw Kirby into the sky, expecting that he was defeated. Intro - Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood) Sword Kirby came, riding the Warpstar at Pac-Man, as he jumps off it letting the Warp Star hit him upwards, as Kirby releases slashes rapidly at Pac-Man, and then fires several sword beams at him, and then ends slashing through him. Pac-Man went flying up, and then fell downwards, badly damaged. The two then looked at each other, preparing to go on. Champion Iris Theme - Pokemon Black 2 and White 2) Kirby threw his sword at Pac-Man, but the Ghost Eater ducked under it, and then uppercuts Kirby, and kicks him away. Kirby got another sword by resummoning the ability, as Pac-Man jumped into his tree mech. Kirby rapidly slashed at the tree mech, not doing much damage, as Pac-Man punched him away with it, and then jumped up to slam him down into the ground. The tree mech then stomped on Kirby rapidly, but Kirby put his sword into the ground, holding up the mech from stomping. Kirby then inhales, and eats the mech entirely, becoming Leaf Kirby, as he then sends several leafs flying at Pac-Man. The Ghost Eater jumped, eating them like they were Pac-Dots. Pac-Man then punched Kirby away, making his ability fall out, but Kirby ate the star, and spit it at Pac-Man. The yellow Ghost Eater leaped over the star, and punches Kirby rapidly, and then punched him away. Kirby then jumped on a Warpstar, as he dashed into Pac-Man with it, and flew into the air, with Pac-Man on it. Space Kirby and Pac-Man both fell off the warp star, as Pac-Man eats a berry, turning him into Planet Pac-Man. He then grew in size, became the same colors as earth, lost his limbs, and was now a giant planet. Kirby got a Hypernova from the stomach dimension, and lands on a new warp star he summoned. He flew around Pac-Man, and then flew behind him. Pac-Man turned around, seeing Kirby, now rainbow, constantly swirling in the colors, in his most powerful form of pure destruction. He began inhaling, as Pac-Man tried to fly away from the inhaling. He was partially out-flying it, but still losing the clash of running vs inhaling. Pac-Man began getting sucked in more and more, but still kept flying foward more and more. Kirby tried inhaling at his maximum power, and then opened his mouth even more. Pac-Man stood no match now, as he was inhaled to where he was right infront of Kirby. Kirby then stopped. Kirby lost his Hypernova, but then..got the Ultra Sword. Kirby jumped up, with the giant sword at hand, and slashed rapidly at the planet, as Pac-Man was screaming in pain, as Kirby then releases a final slash, cutting Pac-Man in half, blowing him up. K.O. Kirby turned to normal, and flew the warp star back. Tournament Arena Stage - Day Time ( Victory Theme - Kirby Super Star Ultra) Kirby began doing a victory dance. When he finished, the crowd cheered him on. Pac-Man's remains of the planet floated around in space, while this was happening. Results Wiz: Well, that was overkill. Boomstick: Just how I like it.. Wiz: Kirby had several advantages over Pac-Man. This was even a stomp match. The biggest example is, well: Boomstick: Kirby punched a planet, destroying it. Pac-Man's strongest form is his planet form. Kirby + Punching a planet apart + Planet Pac-Man = Ded Pac-Man Wiz: That, and Kirby outclassed Pac-Man in basically..everything except Smarts, due to Kirby having a more baby like mind. Boomstick: In the end, Pac-Man didn't make the cut. Wiz: The winner is Kirby. Next Time PUNCHES OF FIRE THAT AREN'T YANG Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Became a Fatal Fiction Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:TendoTheGamer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles